


What the future brings?

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Elias Goldstein - Freeform, F/M, Future, Love, klaus goldstein - Freeform, wizardess heart, wizardess heart +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy Sunday, Elias and Asana had plans to study ahead of tomorrow’s classes, but Asana decides to lead Elias on a lunch-study date in the Northern Valley. </p>
<p>Falling asleep, Elias dreams of a future with Asana and their daughter, and eventually wakes and they discuss their future.</p>
<p>Fearing something may one day happen to them, Elias and Asana think of the one person to look after their future family if something were to happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the future brings?

**Author's Note:**

> Additional character names: I’d imagine MC'S (Asana’s) parents’ name would be Charlotte and Owen and Elias’s mother would be Mary-Alice and his eldest brother, Julius.
> 
> These names are not their official names of Solmare, but ones I've created for the basis of the stories.

“What should I wear?”

The morning sun, diffused through the polished glass windows and white curtains drapes, filled the bedroom in a warm and gentle glow, caressing the skin of the two bodies in the room, and Amelia’s sleeping face.

Quietly Asana skimmed through her clothes, colour matching outfits and accessories, as Carbuncle happily danced in circles on top of her bed.

“No, that doesn’t work! Red on blue, sheesh!” whisper-yelling her disappointment so not to wake Amelia at this in the morning on a Sunday.

Pairing after pairing, match after match, Asana could not settle on an outfit for the day.

Exhausted at trying to find the best outfit, she left the room. Silently opening the door and into the deaf corridor she crept bare footed along the wooden floorboards, cautious not to wake another of the other girls in the dorm.

Having made it off the second floor as quiet as a mouse, she resumed to her normal pace and house noise.

Tip-toeing her way around the open space common room, a melodic and soothing humming could be heard resonating from the large kitchen, the smell of baking wafting through the fresh morning air.

The sound and the smell reminded Asana of her late mother, happily humming away as she baked food in the kitchen, sometimes with Asana humming and baking by her side.  
Investigating the sound and smell, “Dorm mother?” Having never heard the house mother hum a tune before, it was surprising to her.

“Oh? Good Morning Asana,” the Dorm Mother’s cheery smile infected Asana’s lips to curl upwards as she gazed upon the Dorm Mother hand mixing a large bowl of doe. “Why are you up so early on a Sunday?”

“I am too excited too sleep in today,” maintaining her cheerful smile Asana took a seat on a stool opposite side of the bench to the Dorm Mother. 

The Dorm Mother mixed the doe while preparing to crush the raspberries. “Raspberry pie?” Asana assumed.

“Yes. My sister and I have a long tradition to exchange pies on our birthday. She loves raspberries and I blueberries,” the Dorm Mother gleefully thought about her pie as she tendered her sister’s raspberry pie. 

“Happy birthday!” Asana cheered in a house voice, widening her smile even wider, white teeth and rosy cheeks glanced toward the Dorm Mother’s direction.

Though, without a moment of thought, Asana casually reached out and snatched a raspberry from the bowl.

“Hey!” the Dorm Mother glared in protest.

Coming to her senses, Asana’s cheeks went from rosy pink to flushed-red as embarrassment crept over her body.

“…I am so terribly sorry Dorm Mother!” leaping off the stool, Asana panicked to explain her actions. “I…just remember baking with my mother. She’d hum and sing in the kitchen while she baked, and she loved to bake pies… and she’d let me taste the fruit to make sure they tasted good before she’d put them in the pie… I am sorry.”

Dorm Mother sighed, as she had come to understand Asana’s lonely self-upbringing through the many conversations they had while they baked and cooked - a common interest they both shared. Though the Dorm Mother would never openly admit it, but Asana is one of her favourite girls living in the dorm.

“Don’t fret dear, it was one raspberry,” the calm motherly voiced calmed Asana down. “Now, I assume you are here this early to make lunch for you and Elias?”

“How’d you guess that?” face red, Asana never could grasp the Dorm Mother’s perceptiveness.

“You come here every morning to make sandwiches and cookies for the two of you. Now, he is a good boy, a lot mature than some of the other idiots these girls are dating, so go ahead and make your lunch,” Dorm Mother winked her right pale-blue shaded eye with a glossy pink grin.

Asana shyly smiled back, before sheepishly turning around toward the refrigerator to collect the salads. As she grabbed the healthy green and moist lettuce, she stopped halfway through. An idea sparked in her mind.

Today, she wanted to put more thought and effort into their lunch than just the usual salad sandwich and choc-chip cookies. Having decided what she’d make, Asana stretched her arms to grab a light-brown wicker basket off the high shelf.

“Picnic-study date sounds perfect on a Sunday,” thinking out loud to herself she made excited haste to start on the meal. 

Borrowing discarded doe from Dorm Mother’s raspberry pie, Asana moulded the doe into six slices, baking it to bread, and covering the slices in a squash bottom glaze infused with ricotta before baking it again.

While that was going, she started on another dish, a quick and easy creamy salty banana and peanut pudding. With love and tenderness she placed the pudding onto the checkered blanket blanketing the straws of wicker from the food. Soon, the squash-blossom bread was ready to go into the same basket, and lastly, a bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice.

“Goodness, he must be worth it,” the Dorm Mother returned to the kitchen and checked out Asana’s creations.

“Every sweet minute,” she replied, brightly smiling as usual. “Anyway, I must go an figure out my outfit.”

Wicker basket in hand, Asana re-entered her room to find Amelia awake and daydreaming up at the ceiling, grinning. 

(”Creepy!”)

“Okay, what to wear?” muttering to herself.

“Trying to figure out your fashion today?” Amelia asked glancing to Asana’s spread out clothes.

Leaping out of bed and to Asana’s pile of clothes, she picked up a snow-white dress-shirt altered with a rose pink collar and placket. “He’d like what you’ve done with his old shirt.”

Sometime ago, Elias was prepared to discard one of his shirts. Having seen no tears, holes or stressed hemlines, Asana asked to use the fabric for sewing.

Only last week was Asana inspired to create a dress-shirt out of the garment. Her tiny stature compared to Elias meant she had no major resizing tasks only to glamourise and femininse the shirt to her own preferences.

The softness of the fabric made the sewing easy, and was smooth against her delicately soft pale skin. Up until now, she’d never worn the dress-shirt in public or in front of Elias, and today was a good day to show it off. 

Sweeping her hair into wavy curls and applying a little make up, it was time to meet with Elias. Gathering her books and the basket of food, Asana cheerfully made her way downstairs. Almost everyone was now awake, and few of Elias’s fans death glared her as she whisked past. 

Stepping out into the morning sunshine, the light bounced off her skin revealing her body like a shining diamond to the world. She inhaled the smell of nature as the breeze carried a blend of pollen through the air, enveloping her senses, she exhaled calmly before turning her attention onto a handsome golden-haired man standing by the blackened brass-iron gates of the girls dormitory. 

“Good morning, Elias,” she called to him.

Elias looked up to meet her gaze and followed her eyes until they were an inch directly opposite his face. 

Cradling her books to the right of her chest, Elias gaze quickly averted to the light brown wicker basket dangling from her right arm’s elbow, locked safely in place by the looping of her arms. 

“What’s this?” he asked, smiling at her.

Asana’s beautiful wide eyes meet his gorgeous violet eyes, immediately smiling as she explained, “We are always huddled in the library…so I thought, since the weather is great, we could study outside and eat lunch … like a date?”

“Really?” Elias had known to expect anything spontaneous with Asana by now, but never had she’d been the one to initiate a date before, but he was certain she’d never think of the boldness in taking him on a date.

“Sounds great. So, where are we going to go?” he asked, allowing Asana to take the lead on this one.

“Maybe the Northern Valley?” Asana was to concerned with lunch and fashion she hadn’t thought of where they should go, but the Northern Valley is the only place not swarming with suggestive couples right now.

“You didn’t think of a location, did you?” Elias caught her out as she pondered the question.

“Well…no,” she knew it too, and blushed.

“Hahaha, let’s go,” Elias flashed her a gentle smile, obviously the beautiful morning had him in a fantastic mood also.

As they started to walk, there was something wrong with the picture. Elias, had no books.

“Where are your books, Elias?” 

“Well, the original plan of studying in the library as changed and that is where they sit, but I suppose in the absence of my books, we can practice magic instead,” he answered as dignified as usual, but his cheeky smirk waited for the dreaded moan from Asana.

“Oh…really,” there it was the cutest protest in Elias’s eyes.

Finally arriving in the meadow of flowers in the Northern Valley, they were totally alone with not another student to be seen. 

Spring bloomed in awe here. The flowers fragrance calming the air and the singing and buzzing of the birds and insects harmonized in the wind, making the world feel like it belongs in some fairy tale story.

“It is always beautiful here,” delighted by the sight, sound and smell of the nature around her, the country bumpkin within smiled at the recollection of home.  
Placing the wicker basket on the ground and resting her textbooks beside the basket, she pulled out her rosy designed wand. “I’m ready,” she called to Elias, who was busy straightening a blanket on the ground.

Turning his head to Asana, a few inches from him, he smiled at his girlfriend’s cute childish charm and energy, wand in hand and ready to learn, but looking incredibly gorgeous today in that outfit he had to fight the temptation of putting her through another magic drill. Though, he noticed something familiar about her dress…

“Is… that my old shirt?” Elias’s perception had always been sharp, he’d notice a shadow in the darkness.

“Oh, this?” Asana followed his gaze to her dress-shirt and showed off his old shirt in a new design. “I turned it into a dress, only having to alter the collar and placket to a nice pale pink. Do you like it?” 

“*Sigh* I envy your creative mind,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced. “Well, time for your training.”

Disappointed she didn’t receive a kiss, she turned her attention to training. 

(”Get this out of the way and have a nice picnic with Elias”).

“Again, when casting a spell it requires concentration and focus, which is something you lack still. Remember to concentrate on the image of what you want casted and maintain the control through focus. Remember to stand correctly so not to obstruct the flow of magic from your body to the wand,” Elias’s voice was sharp and dense as it was every session, but Asana secretly enjoyed the lessons she received from him.

“Today, you will review wind arrows from yesterday’s practical magic lesson. Shot a single arrow into the center of this target, and please no eggs this time,” he instructed, walking back behind her as he summoned a target to appear exactly two meters from their position.

“The incantation is ‘O eternal wind, become an arrow and pierce the air, Sagitta Aura’ … now concentrate and focus,” Elias helped Asana to stand correctly as she prepared to cast the spell.

“O eternal wind, become an arrow and pierce the air, Sagitta Aura,” focusing her eye on the target, a pale blue light emitted from the tip of her wand and burst.

Two arrows shot out like jets completely missing the target and going through the trunks of two thick full-grown pine trees, before piercing the ground like javelins.

“At least they were arrows,” he sighed. “Try again.”

Again, and again, and again, Asana could not land one arrow in the middle.

“Try again!” he was frustrated and started to feel his stomach purring for food.

“I did it!” Asana’s joy scream jolted his mind away from sneaking in food.

He looked to the target, and there piercing the center of the target was an arrow… he could swear that was the 200th time, but she did it.

“That was exhausting, even for me. You need to learn to concentrate and focus more on your casting. But… now let’s eat. I’m famished,” were his final instructions.

Pulling the basket onto the blanket, Elias had expected the usual sandwich and cookie, but was surprised when Asana pulled out a creamy dish, freshly squeezed orange juice and slices of bread with some unrecognizable yellowish spread on top.

“It is a little different, but I’d thought we’d try something new,” she answered his surprised expression.

“You went to all this trouble, just for me?” he asked with a smile.

“Just enjoy it,” meeting his smile with hers. “This creamy dish here is a salty banana peanut pudding and the slices of bread here is squash blossom bread.”

He couldn’t take his violet eyes off his girlfriend. He truly has found someone remarkable and unique, and her heart belonged to him and his to her. Taking his plate of food and cup of juice from his girlfriend, he chewed a piece off the bread first.

“Wow! That… that is delicious,” Elias gobbled down the meal as if it were the tastiest food he’d ever eaten. 

The couple finished eating as they told stories of their childhoods to each other. Nothing but empty plates and cups were left. 

Sheesh, I’m beat,” Asana stretched her arms high, letting a big yawn escape her tissue-soft pink lips and collapsing onto her back on the warm blanket.

“I feel guilty for training you hard after all that delicious food,” he put the plates and cups back into the basket as Asana looked to him. 

“Come lay with me?” her request simultaneous with the breeze flicking the smell of lavendar and roses through her sense, rendering her eyes closed as she relaxed to the smell.

Shuffling his body next to her, he laid down. Using on arm as a pillow, he ushered Asana to move closer to his body. Indicating for her to cuddle up to him. 

With one leg entwined with his, her head rested on his shoulder and in a space where her little sweet breath tickled the skin of his neck. One arm tucked comfortably under her body, the other clasped his slender hand over his robust chest as she felt his fingers tickle down and up her back in a loving feel of the skin, and holding her in the embrace.

They were silent. Nothing but the breeze tickled their ears as the melody of the birds singing romantically enchanted the moment. Elias could feel the soft snoring on his neck as Asana fell asleep. 

The romantic and peaceful silence rendered him drowsy also. Tightening his embrace around her sleeping body, he kissed the crown of her head, and closed his own eyes.

As sleep drifted his thoughts away, a flickering white light filled his vision, and he found himself in an unfamiliar scene.

Standing on the pavement of a backyard porch but at the edge of a multicoloured wildflower meadow, painted in the amber glow of the setting sun, he watched as a woman, drapped in a toga-like white dress, sang a lullaby. There in her soft arms, she gently rocked a bundle in pink-cotton cloth.

“Go to sleep, little babe…dawn is drawing nears. Close your eyes, sleepy babe… shed not a tear. In the morning, when you wake… I will be right here,” softly and warmly the woman sang to the child like an angel. 

Without hesitation, Elias found himself smiling happily at the sight, and moved forward, closer to the mother and baby. As he moved closer, the brunette hair and figure of the woman was familiar to him…

“Asana?” Elias gently called her name as to not disturb the baby.

“Oh, look sweetie. Daddy’s here!,” her smile still beaming brighter than the sun as she cradled the baby girl in her arms.

“Gah, gah!” the baby girl cried with the cutest pink-rosy cheeks up at Elias. Her blue eyes looking directly at him and her blonde hair tousled in the light breeze.

Just as his baby daughter was being placed in his arms, the scene around him began to crumble away. “No, let me hold her!” he cried.

“Elias!” He popped open his eyes and the scene of the Northern Valley meet his vision. Worried pink eyes stared into his. There in front of him was the future mother of his baby girl, the one he dreamed about, and he couldn’t help his slender hand from caressing her cheek, feeling a light kiss on his palm as he rested it there.

“Who is ‘her’?” she asked, worried he was dreaming of another girl. 

Captivated by his girlfriend’s beauty and how much he loved her, he hadn’t processed the question until minutes after she had asked it. Turning red as a tomato he began to explain the dream he just had, still captivated by her. “Well… it’s difficult to explain… but she was perfect, you were perfect.”

“Tell me?” she whispered softly as he lowered her head down onto his chest. 

“…Asana, I… I dreamed about our future. And, I saw you cradling our baby girl in your arms. Singing her a lullaby as the sun set over a field of colorful wildflowers. Her smile was just like yours, and her eyes and hair were like mind. You both were perfect,” he explained softly. 

Asana smiled as she listened to Elias recounting his dream to her. 

Softly rasing her head to meet Elias’s face she whispered softly. “Do you… think about our future often?” 

“All the time. I see us happily married with to children, maybe three, residing in the countryside,” their faces were a mere inches away from each other. “You know, Asana? I never have thought about what I want to do with my future after school, but after meeting you and falling in love with you, I know you are in my future... I love you so much.”

“Elias…,” his words touched her heart and tears welled in her eyes. “I will never leave you, I love you.” 

He leaned up to steal a soft kiss from her sweetly soft lips, the cool breeze tickling the flesh. 

“So, what did we name our daughter?” she asked him after they parted.

“Hmm? Her name wasn’t mentioned,” he recalled. “Say, what your parents’ names?”

“Charlotte Mary and Owen Alexander Way,” Asana could tell by his tone where he was going with this. “Hey, what is your mother’s name?”

“Mary-Alice Goldstein,” Elias could be thinking wrong but looking at her eyes she had an idea too.

“What if, if we have a daughter one day her name could be ‘Charlotte Mary-Alice Goldstein’ as a way to honour the two important women in our lives. And, if we have a boy, his name could be ‘Alexander Klaus Goldstein’, an honour to my father and your brother?” her eyes met his as he thought about the names.

“Alexander? Klaus? The girl’s name is perfect, but Klaus? I don’t know?” Elias had expected Asana to join their fathers’ names together.

“I remember when I was young that my father and mother were discussing names and my father said the name ‘Alexander’ is important in the family, reasons he couldn’t explain, but he said his middle name, his father’s middle name and his grandfather’s name was Alexander. As for Klaus, well he’s your brother and he’s your biggest role model, right?” she explained her reasoning behind the name of their future son.

“Well, he’s always been there for me, more than father and other brother ever were. So, I suppose he is,” Elias weighed all the moments Klaus had been there for him and still is.

“In fact, Klaus defends my relationship with you in the face of my family, he’s never pressured the Goldstein name onto me and he’s always able to spare a moment for me whenever I need to talk.”

Another silence followed as their futures dominated their thoughts, Asana, particularity couldn’t help but wonder at the their baby girl Elias described in his dream. However, a sad thought dribbled into her mind.

“Hey, Elias?” her soft whisper interrupted his thoughts as he caressed his hand up and down her back. “What if something happened to us and our child or children were left to survive on their own?”

Thoughts of her childhood passed through her mind, she remembered the day she’d couldn’t wake up her parents. The cries for help as she ran next door because she couldn’t wake them, the tears and the pain of losing them made that question all to real.

“Hey, don’t think like that,” Elias knew where Asana’s thoughts had wandered off to. “My family would take care of them.”

“Would they? What if they don’t approve of us? Maybe, we should ask someone to be our childrens’ godparents?” she questioned frantically at all the possibilities.

“Well…there is always Klaus?” Elias knew deep in his heart that Klaus would always be there making him the perfect candidate.

“Hmm… yeah, he would be,” Asana agreed after a silent thought. 

“Asana, our children will not grow up the way you had to, okay?” Elias placed his hand on her cheek, making sure she’d understand his promise.

“I hope our little girl comes true,” she nestled into the warmth of his hand on her.

“Me too,” feeling the urge to kiss her, Elias rolled over, laying Asana on her back. 

Hovering over her, Elias gently cradled her body under his own and passionately kissed her on the lips. 

Time of the day dwindled down, and soon the Northern Valley was bathed in a calming orange of the setting sun, and the couple made haste back to the dorms, capping off the perfect Sunday.

Monday morning, Elias couldn’t stop thinking about Asana’s concerns, that if they had a family and something happened to them, would they have somewhere to go. 

Images of Asana as a little girl making her way through this life without the guidance of her parents made him feel guilty about the childhood he had. Luxury, food and richness.  
Before class, Elias had sent Asana a magic note indicating he’d meet her in the classroom, coming up with half a lie that Klaus needed his assistance. The academy’s grounds were abundantly filled with students, the corridor leading to his brother’s office was met with a sea of royal blue uniforms.

Standing at the two large wooden doors with gold circular doorknobs and some untraceable aesthetic in the door, Elias confidently knocked twice and waited for an official invitation.

“Who is it?” a deep voice echoed from behind the door.

“It’s Elias, should I come back at a later time?” 

“No, come in.”

With no hesitation, Elias turned the doorknob and gently pushed opened the door. Instantly, the brown coloured interior of the room was scented with burning timber on the fireplace and the aromatic smell of herbal tea, it pleasantly assaulted the nose hairs.

“I apologise for bothering you, but do you have a moment?” Elias politely greeted Klaus, knowing how busy Prefect work can be on a Monday morning.

“Not really… but it is you, after all,” Klaus didn’t lift an eye off his papers. 

“Listen… I am going to ask you a serious question, and I’d like for you to treat it seriously, okay?” Elias had now set plan on how to ask Klaus to be the godfather to his children who don’t even exist yet. “You don’t have to provide a straight answer, but in, say five to seven years, I would need you to consider it, but a hypothetical answer would suffice for now.”

Klaus’s attention shifted from the test papers he was going over, to the serious tone of his little brother’s voice. “Okay?” Klaus’s sharp violet eyes, coloured intrigued.

“Yesterday, I had a dream about Asana and I having a daughter and it let to a discussion about our future, and marriage and children are certainly part of our plan,” Elias’s face was bright red and he turned to look at the family portraits hanging on Klaus’s walls. 

However, Klaus’s violet eyes looked up and down at his little brother, so mature and growing up a little too fast.

“But, after some thought, Asana remembered the day she lost her parents. We asked, who would ensure, that if something happened to us, our family would survive without us? And, that’s where you come in, Klaus,” Elias turned around to face his older brother, ready for the teasing to begin. 

Klaus left off his red leather seat and leaned on the front of his desk. “Why me?”

“I trust you. Father and Mother may not approve of Asana, and thus of our relationship, plus Father and I don’t have the best relationship. Julius and Elaine are too disconnected with me - that’s more of an age gap issue - but, you have always been there. Like now, you are busy with Prefect duties, and you are making time so I can talk to you about something distant in the future. I know that you would teach our children magic, and you’d look after them they way you have and still do for me,” Elias’s words came from deep inside his heart, despite the cruelty Klaus come dish out. 

“Touching, Elias,” Elias braced himself at his brother’s comment. “But, I don’t know where I’ll be in five to seven years, but hypothetically… yes, I would be honoured to take care of my little brother’s rascals… but also, nothing would ever happen to Asana and yourself, because I wouldn’t let it. Also, you and Father butt heads all the time because you are so much alike. I know he can be harsh, but he does only want the best for us, perhaps talk to him man-to-man.”

“Thanks,” Elias motioned after processing his brother’s words. 

Klaus, however, had to tease him somewhere about his relationship. He still found it awkward that his little brother was in love.

“Out of curiosity… have you and Asana, done that?” Klaus teased the question pulling his lips into a grin.

“… Done, what?” Elias had not catched on. 

“That stuff couples do?” Klaus poked the bull a little more. 

“…!” Finally, Elias made sense of his brother’s question. “No! Why would you want to know that anyway?” Elias glared fiercely at Klaus. 

Avoiding anymore teasing and questioning, Elias grabbed his cloak and started out the door. 

“I thought we were having a brotherly moment, Elias?” Klaus called to him.

“You ruined it,” he didn’t meet Klaus gaze and shut the wooden door behind him.

Walking down the corridor, the sea of royal blue uniforms began to disperse as they all headed toward their classrooms. 

When Elias arrived at his, Asana, with no thought for the flower-powered-trio of Lily, Violet and Rose, gave Elias a peck on the cheek, greeting him a good morning and he had reciprocated the motion and smiled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, one day destined to become his wife and mother of his children.


End file.
